Emi Takei
is a Japanese actress and model represented by Oscar Promotion. She is a rising star in Japanese dramas. Bio Originally an aspiring model, when Takei entered junior high school, she declared to her parents that she would become a model within her 3 years in junior high. In 2006, she entered the 11th Japan Bishōjo Contest and won in not only one, but two categories - she received the Model Division Award and the Multi-Media Award. She subsequently made her model debut in the November 2006 issue of Seventeen, which became her first job in the entertainment industry. In February 2007, she became a model exclusive to the magazine, and earned her first solo cover on the 15 February issue. Starting in September 2010, she became the image character for "Beamie", a social networking website used by approximately 5,500 celebrities. In November the same year, she was the youngest ever in history to receive the "Best Dresser Award", an award from The Men's Fashion Unity since 1972. In January 2011, she had her first appearance in the Fuji TV drama serial "Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta". She was picked by winning an audition in which 800 people attended to play a key person in a quasi-leading role in the drama. Soon after, she had her first starring role in TV Asahi drama serial "Asuko March!" in April. She won the "Best Smile of the Year" award in November,http://beauty.oricon.co.jp/news/2003501/full/ and in December became the first Japanese person to be contracted with Italian luxury goods brand Gucci.http://beauty.oricon.co.jp/news/2004657/full/ |accessdate=2013-08-27 On 12 December 2011, she made her debut as a singer under Universal Music Group, releasing the single "Koisuru Kimochi". The ballad was written for her by Glay's Takuro who declared himself as a big fan of Takei.http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/111026/gnj1110260507015-n1.htm In August 2012, she graduated from being a Seventeen model after 5 years and 9 months.http://sankei.jp.msn.com/entertainments/news/120825/ent12082509110005-n1.htm Filmography TV *Subete ga F ni Naru (Fuji TV, 2014) *Zero no Shinjitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Senryokugai Sosakan (NTV, 2014) *Umi no Ue no Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Otenki Oneesan (TV Asahi, 2013) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Iki mo Dekinai Natsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *W no Higeki (TV Asahi, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Dosokai no Shirase (Fuji TV, 2011) *Asuko March! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (Fuji TV, 2011) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *LIAR GAME 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) as Kuriko Tachibana Film *Rurouni Kenshin III: Densetsu no Saigo hen (2014) as Kaoru Kamiya *Rurouni Kenshin II: Kyoto Taika hen (2014) as Kaoru Kamiya *Today, the love begin (2012) *Ai to Makoto 201X (2012) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) as Kaoru Kamiya *Sakura no Sono (2008) Recognitions *'68th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress for Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta (2011) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:GOLD Category:W no Higeki Category:Otenki Oneesan Category:Otomen Category:Iki mo Dekinai Natsu Category:Asuko March! Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta